Wasted
Wasted is the term used for when a player is heavily injured and collapses in a Grand Theft Auto game by losing all their health. In Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, the terms Wasted and Busted are not used, but the same effects take place for each. Causes * Drowning (in GTA San Andreas, GTA VCS and GTA V the player has a breath meter which has to run out for the player to be wasted except in GTA IV where the player will drown from swimming too long). * Damage from explosions. (Potential one hit). * Damage from being shot. * Trapped in an exploding vehicle. (One hit). * Catching fire. * Standing for too long on an electrified railroad, resulting in the player being shocked. (GTA 1 & GTA 2). * Repetitive damage from fists or melee weapons. * Damage from falling off a high point into the ground or water (GTA V only), or failing to open parachute. (GTA San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony, and GTA V). **''If the player has completed the Paramedic side mission in GTA San Andreas, CJ will gain 50% more health, resulting in that he will not be wasted if falling, even from the highest points or planes. It is possible to exploit this glitch without the Paramedics side mission; if the player has their maximum health fully maxed out, they will survive with a miniscule amount of health. However, if the player is in the position before deploying a parachute, he will die if he hits the ground before deploying the chute.'' * Running too fast on stairs, and therefore falling off, though this deals very little damage. (3D Universe) * Being run over by a passing vehicle.(HD Universe only). * Suffering from random heart attack after consuming too much fat. (GTA San Andreas). * Damage from headshots. (GTA IV and GTA V, sometimes can be a one-hit). * Being trapped underneath a heavy vehicle. * Stumble down the steps while drunk. (GTA IV). * Thrown through the windshield at mid-to-high speeds/ (GTA IV and GTA V). * Damage from bailing or falling off a bike. (GTA IV, GTA LCS, GTA VCS, and GTA Vice City). * Damage from bailing out of a moving vehicle. (GTA IV and GTA V). * Misusing explosives or other weapons with wide damage radius. (shooting too close to the cars or on the wall). * Crashing at high speeds. (GTA IV). * Getting squashed by solid objects. (HD Universe). * Getting hungry at least 48 hours that the player was not eating anymore. (GTA San Andreas). * Failing to throw a Grenade in time. (One hit) (GTA IV). * Letting go of the ladder while sliding down, thus hitting the ground hard. (GTA IV). * Trip and then fall to the ground when going on top of a moving vehicle. (GTA IV). * Falling into the gap between two train cars (or fall off the sides) in the subway. (GTA IV). * Induce vomiting after eating 11 meals in a small amount of time. (although the meals themselves max your health out, so the damage from vomiting can't be lethal – GTA San Andreas). * Crashing aircrafts torwards objects, thus exploding with the player inside. (One hit) (GTA San Andreas and GTA V). ** In GTA San Andreas random plane crashes occasionally occur in the vicinity of Carl as he drives or walks around the state. A direct hit can cause major damage to Carl and/or make the vehicle he's driving in catch fire and explode. * Sliced then thrown in the air by helicopter blades. (One hit) (GTA IV). * Shot down, while in a plane or helicopter. (e.g. in GTA San Andreas, if the player flies over the No-Fly Zone, SAM-rockets will be fired at the plane/helicopter). * Crashing a helicopter at high speeds. (One hit) (GTA IV). * Smashing into a propane tank. (One hit) (GTA IV and GTA V). * Smashing into a gas station pump causing an explosion. (One hit) * Repeatedly crashing the car at high speed while driving it. (GTA V). * If you follow another protagonist in free roam, he will start to tell you to stop doing it, eventually leading to attack you and instantly wasting you. (One hit, inevitable) (GTA V). * Sharks attack Michael, Franklin, or Trevor in the ocean if they swim too close to them. (GTA V). * Cougars attack Michael, Franklin, or Trevor. (GTA V). * Dogs attack Michael, Franklin, or Trevor. (GTA V). * Accidentally running through a spinning helicopter blade after exiting. (GTA V). * Running through a plane's propellor. (GTA V). * Ingesting a pill as a form of suicide. (GTA Online; this costs $500 in order to do so). * Shooting yourself with a Pistol. (GTA Online; this costs $500 to do so). * Submersible imploding if going below 550 ft underwater. (GTA V). * Tripping and tumbling down from a steep slope for prolonged periods of time. (GTA V). * Vehicle exploding on impact from a high fall. (on the side or the roof) (One hit) (GTA1, GTA V). * Descending too fast towards the ground while parachuting. (GTA V). *Entering "Commit Suicide" cheat code. * Continuous running after losing stamina (if the stamina level is very low), resulting in a loss of health. You'll fall down the first time from exhaustion, supposedly at 10% or less health remaining, recovering a light bit of stamina. Continued activity past that will result in more falls and eventually wasted. (GTA V). * Diving too far in the ocean. (even with diving gear or a Submersible) (GTA V). * Getting shocked by electric transformers in the power station. (GTA V). * Getting blown up from the exploding oil drums. * Damage from being intoxicated on drugs or alcohol. * Hitting onto a building while descending down with a parachute, which can result the protagonist fall down after impact. (GTA V). Effects As a result of being Wasted in the 3D Universe (except for GTA VCS where you can bribe the hospital staff to keep the weapons you'd normally lose) the player will lose all of their weapons and $100 ($1,000 in GTA III), the same as being Busted. In GTA IV however, the player is fined 10% of their money ($10,000 max) and gets to keep their weapons, and in GTA San Andreas, if you date Katie Zhan (a nurse) you are able to keep your weapons upon death. In all games, any mission the player was on will be failed. In GTA V, getting Wasted during a mission will not transport you to a hospital. Instead, you will simply retry from a checkpoint, with no other penalty but unable to achieve gold medals in timed missions. However if you cancel the mission after you are killed or died outside mission, you will lose a maximum of $5000. Trivia *The term is known as "You're Brown Bread" in GTA London 1969 and 1961, which is Cockney rhyming slang. *In the German version it says "Außer Gefecht" which is translated to "knocked out" or "out of action". *In the Brazilian Portuguese version for GTA V, it says "Se Fodeu", which is grossly translated to "You Got Fucked Up". *There is a glitch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that if you get wasted in an area that isn't unlocked to the player (i.e. Bone County before Yay Ka-Boom-Boom), the player can keep their weapons even if CJ isn't dating Katie Zhan. This doesn't always happen though and might be the result of Dating Katie Zhan in a previous save file. *In GTA2 a special term "toasted" is used to indicate, that the player has died due to catching on fire (particularly by the effects of Flamethrower), or "shocking" to indicate, that the player has died by electricity – by walking too long on electrified rails. Maybe even by being hit by ElectroGun or ElectroFingers, but no NPC will ever use it against you. The results are, however, perfectly the same as if you were wasted in any other way. *In all GTA games, a pool of blood will most likely appear under the player (With a few exceptions like the flames in GTA IV). *In GTA IV, the term "Wasted" doesn't appear in the screen. Instead, the screen turns grey, everything moves in slow motion, and the player is transported to the nearest hospital. However, if you die in a certain way, (the player's body is still falling, etc.) the game will continue showing the slow-mo scene until you press the continue button, which skips the scene. Skipping with the button also works when you simply don't want to watch the whole "blackout". *The words "Wasted" and "Busted" have returned in Grand Theft Auto V, albeit darker in tone. Also includes a flash in the screen and a sound effect reminiscent of a camera right in the moment you die. *in the 3D universe, if the health cheat is entered as the player dies, the players health will be restored for a few seconds and the player will die anyway and will not get up. *in GTA San Andreas if CJ dies while he is on a jetpack and the health cheat is entered before he hits the ground, CJs health will be restored but if the player leaves the jetpack CJ will fall down and die instantly. This is most likely a glitch. *No matter how fatal some injuries seem to be (e.g bitten in half by a shark or shot in the head), the main characters always return from the hospital alive and with no signs of these injuries intact, probably because the protagonist is meant to never die (only in their respective game, Victor Vance and Johnny Klebitz die, however, but in a different game after the game they star as the protagonist in). *Trevor Philips' Special Ability will avoid most of the damage, including some lethal forms, like being shot by the Rhino. *If the Invincibility Cheat is enabled in GTA V, Trevor, Michael and Franklin are immune to damage from explosions(such as explosives detonating with the character near the blast radius or exploding vehicles with the character nearby, or while the character is in the vehicle), getting run over by vehicles and falling from high altitudes unlike in GTA San Andreas where as Carl Johnson can still loose health and /or subsequently die from explosions and falling from high altitudes. Wasted-GTA3.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III Wasted-GTA3Mission.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III (during a regular mission) Wasted-GTA3VigilanteMission.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III (during a vigilante mission) Wasted-GTA3ParamedicMission.jpg|Grand Theft Auto III (during a paramedic mission) Wasted-GTAVC.jpg|Grand Theft Auto Vice City ru:Wasted Category:Terminology Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Features in GTA 1 Category:Features in GTA 2 Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Advance Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Features in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Features in GTA V Category:Features in GTA Online